Lydelle
Lydelle (lih-dehl) is an original fantasy character created and developed by Fera. She appears within the story, "Waking the Past" and is the wife of the necormancer Overlord, Vlad. During the events of her story Lydelle is pregnant with hers and Vlad's son, Alastor. Lydelle is mostly passive-aggressive until provoked, in which case her hostilty becomes much more than verbal. Her own signature in killing is ripping out the hearts of her victims. History Lydelle was born into a middle class family within Death Vale. While growing up, Lydelle managed to live up to the basic expectations that were put upon her. She proved to be capable as a necromancer and studied more than expected. Her personality is much like her mother's in that she likes to be in control and have the power to keep it so, making Lydelle a control freak. This became her sole reason to try and strengthen her abilities as a necromancer. Lydelle had visited other necromancer settlements outside of Death Vale while training. In this way she gained a formidable thrall of undead to use in fights. When she'd returned to Death Vale, Lydelle was rather quickly involved with the current Overlord at the time. She doesn't feel a need to explain how she and Vlad ended up romantically involved, but many have assumed she challenged him for Overlord given her lust for control. The marriage between Vlad and Lydelle took place a year after they'd met and Lydelle seemed to settle into the new lifestyle with ease. She quickly made a name for herself among the community. A lot of the issues Vlad doesn't deal with get delegated to her, keeping Lydelle busy for the most part. Years later Lydelle had pushed for a child and succeeded in convincing her husband to allow it. The pregnancy was going fine up until Vlad discovered something of value within the community. Vlad and Alois both hid many things about the find from her, but Lydelle didn't seem too bothered as she believed that what details she was given were enough. She didn't necesarrily support her husband's ambitions, however, finding his obsession to be unappealing. She only saw him becoming obsessed and closed off whereas he'd argue against that. Lydelle, needless to say, didn't approve of her husband's sudden change. Later on Lydelle gives birth to her son who turns out to be an albino. The rarity of the instance brought belief that it was a sign from their God that her son was destined for greatness. This caused Vlad to put a lot more expectations on their son, but Lydelle was always more forgiving with Alastor as he grew up. Unlike Vlad, she relented more to make sure their son was "brought up right". When Alastor was still a child, Lydelle was murdered as a consequence of her husband's actions in following the lead he'd found years ago. She is seldom mentioned after her death but had quite an impact of her son. Personality Lydelle is noted to be harsh, passive aggressive, antagonistic and disciplined. She places a high value on manners and respect, often becoming aggressive if shown no respect or upon seeing terrible manners. Unlike other necromancers, it takes a bit of prodding to get Lydelle to become hostile from a normally passive aggressive state. This is thought to be because she enjoys seeing other peoples' misery, therefore she anatgonizes and remains non hostile to cause them misery that she can enjoy. Lydelle can be pushed past her usual passive aggressiveness and brought into a rather cruel state of mind. Lydelle also likes having authority and power within the community and seems to be a control freak to some extent. Despite her personality otherwise, she is a pretty tolerant and understanding mother. Though still harsh as a mother, she's less so in comparison to her husband which makes her more child-oreientated (even if only with her son). Notable Relationships Alois Lydelle and Alois have never really gotten along. While Alois himself rarely gets along with anyone, Lydelle doesn't acknowledge him as a person so much as she does a tool. Because of his attitude and her view, Lydelle is often upset with Alois but doesn't necesarrily let it get to her. She'll just fight back which often leads to rather comical banter or actions that force him into unpleasant situations... For a spirit, anyway. They have no communication following Lydelle's death, which indicates she's in final rest. Gaius Gaius is Lydelle's younger brother by ten years. Due to his weak handle on Death Magic, Gaius ended up being put to work as the grave keeper. Lydelle cares about Gaius as a brother, but tends not to associate with him as he is the disgrace of their family. She avoids him but she does look out for him to a degree, just not directly on her part. They've a very strained relationship since Gaius is bitter about his lack of ability and how Lydelle's the "better child" because of it. He even holds this grudge after she dies. Alastor Lydelle was close to her son and always worrying about raising him right. Despite her high expectations for him, Lydelle was more forgiving as a parent than Vlad ever was. This led to a relatively close bond between them while Alastor was growing up and why he has a sudden change in personality when Lydelle is killed. Despite their short time together, Lydelle did enjoy raising her son. It's thought that if she were alive to see what he became later on that she'd greatly disapprove. Vlad Despite being at odds a lot, Vlad and Lydelle got along really well. Before her death, Lydelle was considered a rather attentive wife. She was always involved somehow in the work that Vlad was doing and offering her own commentary on the topics. Only after Vlad became wrapped up in his personal work while she was pregnant did Lydelle start growing distant from Vlad. By the time of her death she had little to do with him anymore, but as evidenced by his reaction, Vlad still deeply cared about Lydelle. Trivia *Lydelle is the fifth necromancer designed for the RoD universe. *Originally she was not meant to be designed or developed as her only role was as a driving force in her son's past. However, with the development of "Waking the Past", Lydelle needed to be fleshed out. *Her hair color is natural to humans of the world she lives in. It is considered uncommon. *Lydelle's design is thought to be the most unfitting of established canon, yet it still manages to fit. *Her appearance was meant to be used for another character, but it stuck more with her character and thus was used. *In some ways she is considered a parody character, although this is so small it's overlooked and seen as irrelevant. *Lydelle's signature in killing is ripping out the hearts of her victims. Gallery Lydelle_bust.gif|Doll of Lydelle done for Halloween.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Already-Dead-410746721 Lydelle.png|Lydelle's reference sheet.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Ref-Sheet-Lydelle-409179412 T lydelle by porcelian doll.gif|Gift trade doll featuring Lydelle.|link=http://porcelian-doll.deviantart.com/art/t-Lydelle-418988347 Category:Original Character Category:Fera Category:Rise of Darkness